The Only Tale Yet Unwritten
by zephyrelli
Summary: Morgana kidnaps Arthur in an attempt to lure out and smite the mysterious sorcerer Emrys. Will Merlin be able to rescue the king? Will he reveal his identity in the process? Well, I will give you a hint, reveal fic. No slash. Set before season 5. Enjoy!
1. Abducted

**Hello! Just to let you know I am super excited that you are reading this! I swear its going to be an exciting story. This is going to be the first part of a two parter. I promise to update as regularly and as often as I can. I hate when people get grammar or spelling wrong so point out my mistakes! Enjoy! **

Arthur woke abruptly to such a splitting headache he dared not open his eyes to the light. He attempted to soothe his head with his hands, but he noticed they were forcefully extended out above his head to the left and felt unusually heavy for sleep. He quickly realized they were handcuffed and the weight was due to the fact he wore full armor. Briefly he hoped he still slept and dreamed up the situation, but he forced himself to open his eyes to reality.

"Welcome," a female voice sneered, "Dear brother."

Arthur looked up into the blue eyes that mirrored his own. Morgana.

The stack of weathered books slowly wafted up over the thin railing to gently settle itself on a crowded table.

The levitating books caught Gaius' eyes, "Merlin!" he said angrily, glaring in the young wizard's direction.

"Gaius, if you tried to lift that heavy stack without help, you would fall over!" replied Merlin as he proceeded to carry another stack up, this time without any magical assistance.

"I think the thing I fear most when this kingdom accepts magic is how fat and lazy you will become," muttered Gaius.

While of a retort, Merlin knocked a large vial of some thick liquid the color of his own shiny black hair. With a flash of gold, the vial stopped in midair, "Would you have had me let whatever that is shatter on the floor?" Merlin exclaimed to Gaius' disapproving glare.

Without warning the door flew open as a hurried Gwaine runs in, "The King has been taken by Morgana!"

The vial fell to the floor allowing its contents to ooze out, as Merlin followed Gwaine out paying no heed to Gaius' pleads for him to be careful.

**If you've got the time leave a few words!**


	2. Bait

**Thanks for continuing!**

One knight escaped Morgana's ambush and reported back to Camelot that Morgana capture king and rode northwards leaving the rest of the dead or wounded knights. Arthur managed to ally with the majority of the nearby kingdoms, but some fierce enemies still existed nearby. In this situation Morgana allied herself with King Diwedd whose merciless army easily rivaled that of Camelot. King Diwedd and Arthur were complete opposites and Merlin feared the consequences if an all out war escalated out of this conflict.

Gwen and some of the more senior knights created a plan for about fifteen select knights to sneak into the Diwedd's castle and attempt to rescue Arthur. All knew this plan had little chance of succeeding, but none could think of an alternative. Merlin spent the whole meeting restlessly pacing outside the room.

In less than an hour Merlin met Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and the other knights to ride to Diwedd's castle. Leon stayed behind in order to protect Camelot from whatever may happen. The worried crew rode out in silence.

"Kill me already," a weary Arthur said. He already assessed his situation and could see no weapon in sight; Morgana had no need for them anyway. Arthur felt exhausted. His restraints allowed him no room other than to kneel, His dirty blonde hair fell out of his eyes as he looked up into the high arching ceiling of the throne room he knelt captive in. His hands chaffed at the cuffs that attached to two solid metal posts and his feet were likewise chained together.

He looked down and at the sister sitting in the too large throne, a sister whom he once, no, still loved. No other betrayal hurt him more than Morgana. In truth he missed her fiery presence in the castle. For her he most wanted to be a kinder, more accepting king than his father. Although he admitted it to no one, he still held hope of her redemption and return.

"I do not mean to kill you, not yet at least," Morgana laughed outright as she adjusted her lacy dress.

Arthur saw nothing he recognized of loving sister that he missed in this frighteningly gorgeous witch that sat before him. "Then what do you have planned for me?" replied Arthur unafraid.

"I am trying to lure out the sorcerer Emrys," said the cocky witch, "Perhaps you have heard of him?"

Arthur had, in fact, been aware of at least some of the legends surrounding Emrys, but had never really taken them seriously. He could not fathom that a wizard could possibly hide in Camelot and, the most ridiculous of all, help him form one of the greatest kingdoms ever known. A sorcerer helping him out after all his father and himself had done? Arthur could not gain the alliance of his own sister let alone unite the kingdoms.

"Emrys will come and he shall perish under my hand," stated Morgana as if trying to reassure herself.

Arthur detected fear in her voice. She truly feared this man shrouded in the unknown. Arthur first treated the idea with incredulity and doubt, but the enemy of your enemy is your friend right? Whenever he thought of the sorcerer he became conscious of all these peculiarities in his life, times he certainly should have died or other inexplicable events that could not all be blamed on luck. Arthur shoved his thoughts back to his current situation, "My knights and Merlin will rescue me, and if they fail, undoubtedly revenge me. Emrys has no reason to reveal himself."

"There, brother, you are wrong. The knights will never make it. You are in Diwedd's kingdom," Morgana said coolly.

The young king began to lose hope and confidence. He feared for the lives of his knights under Diwedd's forces. Maybe this so called "Emrys" would appear, but even if he did Arthur feared the outcome. Sorcery only ever brought him death and destruction.

**Leave a few words if you can. Thanks! **


	3. Gwaine

**Thanks for the comments, reads, and favs! Makes me feel so happy :) **

A dull thud emanated from behind and Merlin whipped around to take in the hunched over knight begin to slide off his horse, an arrow lodged deeply in his back. He turned back just in time to alter the course of another arrow, formerly aimed straight at Gwaine's head.

"Everyone get down!" yelled the giant Percival.

The sound of sliding metal sang out as each knight pulled heir respective swords from sheaths. They ducked behind a ledge and attempted to bring the horses with them, but most were lost as a barrage of arrows overtook their previous location. The crew looked around at each other, their sweat dripping in anxiety. The ambush began.

An hour later the knight's position had not changed. The knights sat; tense, leaning against the crumbling dirt wall. Whenever they showed any signs of movement the barrage resumed. Merlin sat confused, If Diwedd's forces desired their deaths, then they would attack more directly. This felt more like stalling, but why? Dread filled Merlin, why did Morgana need them stalled rather then trying to kill them? She desired the death of everyone who protected Camelot. What fate did she plan for Arthur?

"I will distract them from behind, then you all can attack," Merlin said as he lunged into a dead sprint to the side.

"Merlin wha—" Gwaine shouted, Merlin already gone.

Arthur was in peril; Merlin could not sit and wait for this idiocy to resolve. Merlin made a snap decision to run for it. Kilgarrah, the dragon could get him to the castle in no time. Also he did not have to conceal his magic in front of any knights. Merlin loved that freedom. Sometimes he escaped the castle for a day. He could break away from his destiny for a short while and let the magic that constantly built inside him, itching in his veins flow free. Reckless, he knew, but otherwise he might just scream.

He flew through the forest hearing only a few arrows whistle in his direction, the enemy not believing a servant a great threat. Ha, Merlin thought, idiots.

"Gwaine do not follow him!" Elyan yelled at Gwaine who had been turning to leave.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed. Arthur would brutally kill us all if anything were to happen to that idiot," said Gwaine grinning like risky fool he was as he turned and sprinted after Merlin.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" shouted Merlin to the skies, unaware of his trail. Soon he reached a clearing large enough for the ancient creature. After a moment Kilgarrah swept down out of the skies, his wings extended far enough to cover the field in shadow. Merlin fell backwards as Kilgarrah landed without a sound. Merlin climbed up the earthy, tough scales as he rapidly explained the situation to the powerful creature Merlin had under his control.

To his surprise the dragon began to chuckle, "Why are you laughing?

demanded Merlin.

"I think Strength is a little confused," the dragon replied, now laughing outright.

Gwaine caught a glimpse of Merlin ahead of him crashing through the branches, and immediately felt confused. Merlin turned in the opposite direction of the archers. Merlin definitely was no traitor, so what was he up to? Gwaine felt further perplexed as Merlin started to yell something that he could not discern. Who did Merlin expect to hear anyway?

Gwaine noticed Merlin veer off into an opening in the trees. Suddenly a huge gust of air forced Gwaine to slow, fear adding to confusion. Gwaine cautiously stepped into the clearing behind Merlin, expecting anything but what he saw.

Merln looked in the direction of Kilgarrah's amusement and, much to his horror, spotted Gwaine, who gaped in pure shock his sword lying, dropped in the tall grass. Merlin would have commented on Gwaine being afraid of a lowly servant if he had not been speechless.

**Leave a few words if you feel inclined :) I'll have a new chapter today! Gwaine's reaction. **


	4. Acceptance?

**So many 5x05 feels. Sorry for the shortness, but wouldn't you prefer short spurts rather than long ones every once in a while? Hope you enjoy Gwaine's reaction! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! **

"Yes, little Merlin here has magic, is last of the dragon lords, and is destined to be one of the greatest sorcerer's of all time at Arthur's side," blatantly stated the dragon, "Any other questions? Or would you like to join us as we once again save the young king's life?"

Gwaine had fallen backwards as Kilgarrah's head swung in his direction.

"Wha-?" Gwaine stuttered as he fumbled for his sword, "You have magic?"

"Well that's obvious," retorted the dragon.

Merlin regained his composure as he slid off the dragon "Kilgarrah, stop. I swear to you Gwaine, I have never wanted anything but the best for Camelot. Ever since I arrived at Camelot, I have protected the king and helped him in his quests. Have you ever wondered how a servant could survive those battles? All those "lucky" coincidences? Well, magic has been my secret," Merlin tried to sound as confident as possible, but actually he desired Gwaine's acceptance so much it pained him.

"Merlin, you have had all this power, all this time?" Gwaine said viewing Merlin as if he was a stranger.

Merlin felt the words as a physical blow. "To those of the old religion I am known under the name, Emrys. Arthur is destined to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known, to unite the lands in the acceptance of magic! Everyday I work towards that goal! I only want to be accepted for what I am, and I would be nothing without my power. Gwaine, you know me as well as anyone, you must understand," Merlin said, his voice rising in desperation, only to drop again to say, "Please understand." Merlin held out his hand to the fallen knight.

Gwaine had heard vague pieces of the legend surrounding Emrys, and was amazed that they had any connection to the spindly servant that stood, sheepishly before him. Everyone trusted Merlin, the king trusted him more than anyone, more than the queen, though he would never admit it. Everyone believed Merlin to be the strongest of them all, though they would never share those beliefs. For Merlin to truly have been stronger than them all and still work as a servant and tolerate the "clumsy Merlin" taunts. Gwaine felt stunned. "Merlin, you are one of my most trusted comrades, and your secret changes nothing," Gwaine said as he grasped Merlin's hand, not admitting his true amazement, "Just how powerful are you? Who else knows?"

Merlin saw the familiar Gwaine return and smiled as Merlin breathed again realizing just how tense he had been, "I have always been more powerful than Morgana, but I fear how much she has progressed. Only Gaius knows. Members of the old religion know of me, but only a few have ever identified me in person. Lancelot knew."

"I'll keep your secret, but one day you must tell Arthur," Gwaine assured Merlin.

"I know," Merlin replied his face washed in temporary sadness, "Would you like to go for a ride?" Merlin grinned, returning to his old self, as he gestured towards the dragon.

**Next stop Morgana! Leave a comment! **


End file.
